


Map Of Your Body

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Movie(s), Sequel, Tattoo Kink, im here with all the kink apparently, more antenna touching, more filth because you asked for it, still before the movie but after Biological Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Maui discovers how sensitive his tattoos can beSequel to Biological Quirks (can probably be read as a stand alone though)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got some requests on tumblr for a sequel so here it is. 
> 
> I don’t know if I'll be able to fill everyone's prompts but I do appreciate all the kind words y'all sent me. You guys are the best!

Maui spent a lot more time in Lalotai nowadays. Ever since he and Tamatoa had taken their relationship to the next level the demigod felt more at home in the realm of monsters with every passing day. He still ventured to the human world of course but would always rush back to Lalotai and, more importantly, Tamatoa as fast as he could. If the humans thought it weird that the hero of men seemed to care a little less for their praise nowadays they just wrote it off as the whims of a demigod with a greater purpose on his mind.

Tamatoa always welcomed him back eagerly, his antennae touching every part of the demigod he could reach. It was monster instinct apparently to make sure he was alright after being gone for a long time. The crab had restrained himself from too obviously inspecting him when they were friends but now the instincts were too strong to just push aside.

Maui thought it was cute Tamatoa worried about him. They both knew he was fine, there were few things in the human world that could actually hurt him after all, but instincts were hard to logic with and it wasn’t like Maui minded it when Tamatoa touched him.

Quite the opposite in fact.

Tamatoa had full permission to touch him whenever he felt like it and the crab indulged in that fact often. While the demigod's hair had always been Tamatoa's favorite the monster no longer restricted himself to where he could touch and had made sure to explore every inch of his body to varying results.

One time tamatoa had tickled his feet until Maui had begged him with tears in his eyes to stop, the monster had remained rather smug about that for the remainder of the day. Other times his touches lead to more heated interactions and there would be a whole different kind of begging.

Things were quickly moving in that direction right now.

While the crab tended to just touch whatever part of the demigod he felt like Maui could feel him tracing a specific pattern this time. The tattoo he'd gained the first time he'd transformed into a giant hawk was one Maui was particularly proud of since it had taken a lot of effort to accomplish and to this day the giant hawk remained his favorite form to shift into. With Tamatoa's antennae tracing the lines of ink however his mind was far removed from memories of triumphant success and the feeling of the wind beneath his wings.

He'd never considered his tattoos as something he might enjoy having touched before but he was now. It always felt good when Tamatoa touched him and while he'd touched the demigod's tattoos before since a great part of his skin was covered in them there was just something about the monster outlining his ink specifically that was affecting him more than usual.

It was strange, Tamatoa just touching his tattoos shouldn’t get him all hot and bothered but Maui was definitely starting to feel it. Meanwhile Tamatoa seemed entirely unbothered even though he was tracing the lines with his antennae, something Maui knew first hand to be quite sensitive.

"You know the one thing I still don’t get is how you can touch me with your antennae and not feel a thing but then when I touch them you become a mess." Maui asked, breaking Tamatoa's focus though his antennae continued lazily tracing the demigod's skin. They'd established early on in their relationship that if either of them had any questions they were free to ask and the other would do their best to answer. There was some trial and error, some differences in their bodies that needed to be figured out but they always figured them out together, no judgment.

"I do not 'become a mess' thank you very much." Tamatoa grumbled, taking on that haughty tone he always used whenever someone implied that he was anything less than perfect at all times. Maui still thought he was perfect even when he wasn't his usual composed self, mainly because the demigod was often the source of that loss of composure.

"And it's simple really. Pleasure all depends on the moment, babe." The monster smiled at him and it was that same smile, more of a grin really, that always spelled trouble for him.

"How the slightest touch can ignite a spark," Tamatoa leaned in closer as he spoke, regarding him with playful eyes as an antenna ran a deliberate trail along the demigod's collarbone and up his neck, sending his pulse jumping. "that will continue to build until it becomes all consuming."

Maui shivered as the monster's voice, low and husky, washed over him. "The right touch," Down that antenna went, dipping briefly into the hollow of his throat. "from the right person," Lower. "in the right moment," Lower still. " _that’s_ how you make a mess of someone." Tamatoa smirked as his antenna traced circles over the skin of the demigod's stomach just above his lavalava.

Well, consider his spark ignited.

Tamatoa's eyes lit up as he noticed Maui's reaction to his words and touch. "Already?"

"Shut up." Maui blushed. He was a young guy in a newly sexual relationship with a monster he might have more-than-like feelings for, of course he was easily excited!

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, babe. Frankly I'd be insulted if that didn’t happen, I mean just look at me, it's only natural." Tamatoa shot him a cocky grin and Maui rolled his eyes fondly.  
Tamatoa had a confidence that was enviable in its unshakeable nature, he didn’t need others to tell him how amazing he was (though he soaked it up when they did) because to him there was never any doubt.

"Me, embarrassed? Nah. What do I have to be embarrassed about when I have this hot bod?" Not one to be outdone Maui flexed one pectoral and then the other, wiggling his eyebrows at the monster as he showed off his muscles.

Tamatoa chuckled. "I guess we're both pretty amazing."

Maui's arousal had yet to flag and it seemed Tamatoa wasn’t going to let it as the monster ran his antenna back up the demigod's chest, tracing the lines of the tattoo he got when he lassoed the sun. As if that wasn’t enough the monster's second antenna soon joined the other, following the ink of when he pulled up the sky.

Maui struggled to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.

"You really like my tattoos, huh?" Maui was rather proud he managed to get that sentence out without stuttering.

Tamatoa hummed, eyes on the demigod's skin. "I like how they accentuate your body, such an interesting way of making yourself shine. If I wasn’t already fabulous I might consider getting some." While Tamatoa would no doubt look good with some ink there was just no way anybody would be willing or even able to actually tattoo the monster. Maui didn’t bother to point this out though, too focused on keeping his breathing steady as Tamatoa touched him at his leisure. He couldn’t hold back a gasp as an antenna brushed over his nipple however, whole body going tense for a split second with the quick flash of pleasure. Tamatoa knew exactly how to touch him to get these reactions from him, having explored his body so thoroughly that Maui was sure he was only able to hold back how much the monster's touch really affected him because Tamatoa let him.

Heat was rapidly pooling in those large eyes as the monster watched him come undone under his ministrations. Maui knew how gratifying it could be to watch your partner succumb to pleasure, his body showing what he could never get across with words alone and with Tamatoa's lustful eyes on him he could no longer hold back. Moaning shamelessly as the monster's antennae traced the lines of ink on his chest Maui leaned into the touch, bringing a pleased grin to Tamatoa's face. While the monster had been somewhat shy at the start of their relationship once he realized the effect he had on the demigod Tamatoa had quickly blossomed into the sensual creature he was always meant to be.

"You should take this off." The monster nudged at Maui's thigh with a claw, the rough surface brushing against the leaves. Maui didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly unknotted his lavalava, letting the fabric and leaves pool around him. Tamatoa drank in the sight with hungry eyes, watching the demigod as he rolled his hips against the empty air. As Maui felt the antennae moving their way down his body anticipation filled him, eager to get some treatment where he wanted it most but rather than feel the monster's touch on him the antennae skipped over his erection entirely to travel down his legs instead.

" _Tamatoa_." He whined, grabbing the monster's claw as his legs started to tremble. The tattoos on his legs weren't as decorative as the others but they were still sensitive now that he was all worked up. The light touch of Tamatoa's antennae on his thighs was near torture, the slow drag of the appendages on his skin no relief for the steadily building ache between his legs.

"Yes?" Tamatoa asked in a voice that implied he knew exactly what he was doing to the demigod.

Maui panted, feeling sweat start to coat the back of his neck, his hair sticking to his skin. "Stop teasing." The demigod wasn’t begging yet but it was close.

"I'm not teasing, I'm exploring." The monster smirked down at him, leaning closer to allow his hot breath to wash over Maui's already heated skin. "Besides if you want it so bad why don’t you do it yourself."

Maui gasped. Did Tamatoa want him to-

The monster looked at him, waiting.

"You wanna watch me… do _that_?" Maui asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page since Tamatoa had never asked that of him before.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Maui shook his head. While he'd never touched himself in front of the other before it wasn’t like Tamatoa had never seen him a similar state, heck even now he was standing in front of him naked with a hard-on, what more was a little self-loving?

As a spike of arousal went up his spine at the thought of Tamatoa watching him pleasure himself Maui lifted his hand, holding it palm out to the monster. Tamatoa caught on quick enough, licking his hand with his giant tongue, getting it nice and slick.

Taking himself in hand Maui let out a gasp, his eyes falling shut as he finally got some relief. Working on setting a nice steady rhythm the demigod focused on where he could still feel Tamatoa's antennae on his skin. As one of the appendages dragged up his calf to his inner thigh Maui felt his knees buckle and give way beneath him. Luckily Tamatoa's claw came up to support him, allowing him to lean his back against the claw as he dropped down into the soft sand. Opening his eyes Maui found himself pinned down by Tamatoa's eyes, leaning back against the monster's claw as he was left him entirely exposed to the monster's gaze, his legs spread as his hand still worked away at stroking himself.

"You look so good like this, babe." Tamatoa praised him which had Maui squeezing himself to stave off his impending orgasm a little longer.

It was good, so good, but he wanted more.

"Tama, let me suck your antenna." He begged, wanting the monster to feel the same pleasure he was. Tamatoa looked surprised for a moment but his expression quickly turned pleased.

"Such a dirty little demigod I have." The monster said but brought one of his antenna up to the demigod's mouth anyway. Maui quickly sucked the appendage into his mouth, running his tongue along the surface as he fondled the antenna wrapped around his thigh with his free hand.

Maui knew he wasn’t going to last long but he wanted to make it good for Tamatoa before he came. The monster let out a shuddering breath as the warm wet heat of the demigod's mouth worked at him.

"Your mouth is absolutely sinful." Tamatoa breathed, hardly aware of the words leaving him even as he felt the moan Maui let out in response.

The demigod was probably drooling but Maui didn’t care, he was so close, could feel the knot sitting low in his stomach pull tighter with every stroke of his hand.

It was the groan Tamatoa let out when Maui sucked on him harder that tipped him over the edge, the antenna slipping from his mouth as he moaned so loud the sound echoed. His whole body went stiff and he slammed his head back against Tamatoa's claw but all he felt was pleasure as he milked himself, coming all over his own chest.

His high felt like hours though in truth it was more like seconds before he was coming back down, his body heavy with the weight of his orgasm. When he opened his eyes again the world came back into focus in parts, the sound of his own heaving breaths loud in his ears, the cooling sweat on his skin, the weight of Tamatoa's eyes on his lax form.

"What a mess you've made." Tamatoa's rough voice sent a shiver up his spine, his muscles twitched but he lacked the strength to move or speak. The monster smirked at the blissed out demigod before leaning down to drag the flat of his tongue over his stomach, cleaning him up. Maui gasped, the stimulation almost too much so soon after he'd come.

Their gazes locked and the heat he'd seen in the monster's eyes earlier grew into a raging inferno.

"We're not done yet, babe." Tamatoa declared holding his antenna out for the demigod again. Maui smirked and stuck out his tongue to take the antenna back into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been preoccupied with Breath of the Wild but I got multiple requests for more smut/a sequel so I forced myself to stop playing to get this out. Also writing about Maui's tattoos makes me wanna get another tattoo already and it hasn't even been a year since my last one (´･_･`)


End file.
